


And They Say That Dreaming Is Free

by Kapua



Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [11]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, High school teachers AU, Modern AU, Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge (The Witcher), health teacher!yen, math teacher!tissaia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapua/pseuds/Kapua
Summary: Yennefer is head over heels for the math teacher. But how to convince the woman that a lowly health teacher is worth her time?AKA a modern high school teachers AU where Yennefer tries to prove how smart she is with math puns, and Tissaia is....unimpressed.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878580
Comments: 23
Kudos: 76





	And They Say That Dreaming Is Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinkbucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkbucket/gifts).



> Because who doesn't love terrible math pick up lines?!

Yennefer rolls her eyes as she walks into the main building. As the newly-hired health teacher, she'll usually be stuck in the smaller (older) building down the hill near the gymnasium, but apparently they expect her to make the three-block trek for staff meetings.

She's in a mood when she steps into the meeting room, but whatever gripe was on the tip of her tongue dies as soon as she sees the woman sitting along the far wall. She's stunning--the type of beauty that artists make sculptures out of or call their muse or shit like that--and her hair is twisted up into an intricate knot that rests just above the crisp collar of her white button-down. Yennefer wishes she could see the rest of the outfit (wishes even more that she could see the woman _without_ the outfit), and she pays rapt attention as they have everyone go around and do introductions.

The woman's name is Tissaia de Vries, and she teaches upper-level math. It's interesting, because nerdy is not usually Yennefer's type, but she's already scheming ways to get her number.

She tries to talk to Tissaia when the meeting ends, but the smaller woman is out the door before she can say a word. Yennefer stares after her with narrowed eyes, mind whirling as she starts to come up with a plan.

###

"Are you the square root of -1?"

Yennefer cheers internally as Tissaia slows to a stop and turns to face her.

"What?"

"Because you're too good to be real!" She tries to sell the line with a wink, but Tissaia's expression doesn't change much. She looks a tiny bit perplexed, but this is not the outcome that Yennefer was hoping for. In her head, she'd thought that if she could show Tissaia that she's smart and gets math stuff then the smaller woman would be interested in her. But alas, Tissaia just stares at her for another moment and then turns and keeps walking down the hallway.

It's fine, though. That was just her opening line. She has full confidence that one of them will be enough to break through the math teacher's icy exterior. She'll try again tomorrow.

###

"Are you the square root of 2?"

She's managed to catch Tissaia just as the other woman is leaving for the day (because she might be head over heels, but she's not stupid enough to break out her pick up lines in front of students).

Tissaia pauses but doesn't stop this time, and Yennefer is forced to call after her, "Because you make me irrational!"

She watches the smaller woman disappear out the front doors of the building and frowns. Maybe she doesn't like square roots.

###

"Are you a 45-degree angle?"

Yennefer has taken to casually visiting Triss after school lets out for the day, and the curly-haired teacher's classroom is conveniently across from Tissaia's. The math teacher glances over her shoulder and Yennefer swears that there might have been a hint of a smile on her face.

When she doesn't get a response, she finishes the line unprompted: "Because you're acute-y!"

Tissaia walks away without acknowledging the line, and Triss shakes her head at Yennefer.

"What?" she protests, "I thought that was a good one!"

Triss just sighs and keeps her mouth shut.

###

"If you were sine squared, I'd be cosine squared, and together we would be one!"

Yennefer shouts the line across the parking lot as Tissaia is heading to her car. The smaller woman pauses after she unlocks the door and looks over at Yennefer.

"You're very persistent, aren't you?" she says, but her tone isn't unkind...more curious, Yennefer thinks, and she gives her best flirtatious smile. 

"My interest in you is like an exponential curve....unbounded," she replies, and this time she _knows_ that Tissaia smiles. It makes the woman's face light up, and she immediately resolves to try to make Tissaia smile as frequently as possible.

"Good night, Yennefer," she says, getting into her car and driving off.

And yes, she was just left standing in the parking lot, but Yennefer still somehow feels like she's won.

###

They're seated next to each other at a staff training when the next opportunity arises (well, technically Triss had been supposed to sit next to Tissaia, but Yennefer glared at her until she threw up her hands and traded seats). When she walks into the room and sees the seating arrangement, Tissaia just arches an eyebrow.

"We seem to have a remarkable tendency of ending up near each other."

Yennefer shrugs innocently. "If you were a function then I'd be your asymptote. I always tend towards you."

Tissaia shakes her head but sits down without comment, and Yennefer sighs. That was the last line in her arsenal--she'd had to look up how to pronounce asymptote and everything--and it still wasn't enough. She feels like moping, but halfway through the meeting Triss leans over and jabs her with an elbow and whispers, " _Do something._ "

It must be bad if _Triss_ is telling her to get her shit together, so Yen steels herself and as the meeting draws to a close, she chases after Tissaia. For someone so short, the woman can move, and they're outside the building by the time Yen catches her.

"Wait!" she calls, and Tissaia halts and looks at her questioningly.

"Another line?" she asks, and Yennefer shakes her head.

"No. I, uh, wanted to know--" she pauses. It's much harder to do this without the veneer of shitty pick-up lines, but she forces herself to spit the words out. "Could I take you to dinner sometime?"

For one heart-stopping moment, there's silence--but then Tissaia laughs and nods. "I would love to. I would have said yes after the first line, to be honest."

And Yennefer can't even be mad at the fact she's been played when it ends with a new contact entered into her phone, a tiny square root sign next to the name.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me/send me prompts in the comments or on tumblr @kapuahiwahiwa! <3


End file.
